blouse blanche, blouse noire
by ylg
Summary: Yoko Tsuno, La frontière de la vie :: Le Dr Eva Werner se prépare avec méticulosité quand elle doit rendre visite à cette patiente particulière... EDIT, ajout d'une 2nde ficlet.
1. blues blanche

**Titre :** blouse blanche, blouse noire  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Yoko Tsuno, La frontière de la vie  
**Personnages/Couple :** Eva Werner, Ingrid Hallberg  
**Rating :** PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** Roger Leloup

**Thèmes :** "lavage intensif" et "vampire" pour 31 jours (15 mai 09)  
**Warnings :** éthique plus ou moins partie par la fenêtre

J'ai une tendresse particulière pour Ingrid (que suis contente d'avoir enfin écrite pour mon recueil "De la Terre à Vinéa : s/4001514/17/ ) et pour Eva, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi... mais je les aime !

oOo

Avant chaque visite Eva pratique un lavage approfondi. Elle s'aseptise, corps et tenue ; l'hygiène est une règle de base et à plus forte raison pour aller s'occuper d'une patiente au système immunitaire diminué, c'est normal.

Elle fait cela par précaution même si des germes elle en rencontrera sur la route en venant et risque d'en transporter sur elle à l'arrivée elle en aura au moins le moins possible en en supprimant au départ. Elle prévoit encore de quoi se laver les mains sur place, des gants à porter de toute façon.

Elle se met en condition. Elle se prépare physiquement et mentalement. Elle accomplit cette mission secrète sur ordre de son oncle, pour sauver sa cousine, cette enfant innocente qu'elle n'a jamais connue vraiment vivante. Leur but est noble, mais pour l'atteindre, il lui faut se débarrasser de ses hésitations, faire taire ses scrupules.  
Revêtir sa blouse affirme sa détermination ; la couvrir d'une cape noire menace de la saper de nouveau. Cette couleur était utilisée plus largement autrefois dans la profession, tombée en désuétude de nos jours au profit du clair, du blanc étincelant, ici choisie pour se fondre dans la nuit : elle lui rappelle le côté clandestin, illégal de ses actions.

Au moins, se dit-elle, son approche des soins qu'elle se prépare à donner est bonne.

Ce qui est moins normal dans son comportement c'est qu'elle recommence son manège de lavage et de stérilisation en revenant.

La maladie étrange qui accable Ingrid Hallberg et inquiète ses proches n'a pourtant rien de contagieux – Eva le sait mieux que personne puisqu'elle y prend part. Mais justement parce qu'elle sait tout ce qu'il y a derrière elle se sent sale et éprouve le besoin de laver ses mauvaises pensées.

Cette jeune femme n'est pas juste un cobaye pour tester leur produit miracle, pas non plus une vache à lait sur qui tirer le sang qu'il faut à une autre, c'est une personne humaine, vulnérable, à qui elle cause du tort. Elle a un nom, une histoire, qu'Eva connaît. Ça n'est même plus une inconnue.

Et malgré tout, il lui faut passer outre son humanité. L'humanité d'Ingrid, mais également celle d'Eva d'une certaine manière ;

Elles forment là un étrange tableau : la jeune femme endormie, plongée dans une transe chimique et à qui elle vole son sang pour le remplacer par celui qu'elle et les siens produisent... comme un vampire. Sauf qu'elle doute jamais la transformer un jour à son image, et qu'elle ne tire aucun plaisir de cet acte, même pas celui du travail bien fait.

« _D'abord, ne pas nuire_ » ne figure pas dans le serment d'Hippocrate, mais reste un commandement qu'elle est censée respecter. Et ici, force lui est de constater que malgré ses précautions, elle y déroge.

Si encore le sang artificiel était parfaitement au point – elle le croyait d'ailleurs sans quoi cette opération n'aurait pu être lancée – il n'y aurait aucun souci. Mais la fatigue qui apparaît chez sa patiente après chaque intervention n'est pas imputable uniquement aux suites de l'anesthésie, il y a anémie réelle. Les globules artificiels ne remplissent pas leur rôle aussi efficacement que souhaité.  
Et si le sérum qu'elle transfuse est censé remplacer les globules rouges, il ne fait en revanche rien pour les blancs ni les plaquettes ; l'opération de prélèvement affaiblit son système immunitaire et ses capacités de cicatrisation. Et son état général s'en ressent.

Seulement, il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Sans affirmer que pour faire progresser science et médecine des sacrifices sont nécessaires, il faut bien une période de test clinique. Si seulement Ingrid s'y prêtait volontairement, son rôle là-dedans serait admirable.

Eva n'est qu'une opératrice de cette expérience. C'est son oncle qui prend les décisions et note les résultats.  
Ici, elle n'est plus actrice dans le traitement de Magdalena, elle n'est plus qu'un instrument. À agir ainsi elle n'est une soignante, elle n'est plus médecin.

Avec cette douloureuse pensée Eva ôte sa blouse noire et s'offre au jet d'eau purificatrice, se frictionne à s'en faire rougir la peau, essayant d'effacer ces idées-là pour une semaine de plus, ou au moins le reste de la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse remettre une blouse blanche en croyant de nouveau à ce qu'elle fait.


	2. se prendre pour dieu

**Titre** : Dieu ne se prend pas pour un médecin  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Yoko Tsuno, _La frontière de la vie_  
**Personnages** : Eva Werner, Franz Schulz  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Roger Leloup

**Prompt** : « Le chirurgien déglutit, elle est nue sous sa blouse blanche. »  
d'après Sunao Amakarai  
pour un Sapin-à-Drabbles chez Drakys (décembre '10-janvier '11)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Sous sa blouse blanche de docteur calme et mesuré, Eva Werner garde un cœur de femme, qui en ce moment bat à tout rompre. Son oncle a décidé d'affronter la définition de la vie et de la mort et d'en repousser les limites actuelles. Elle-même, qui l'assiste depuis plusieurs années, héritière des travaux de sa mère et entraînée depuis ses premières années de formation à le seconder dans ce domaine, n'arrive plus à savoir si en ce moment il ne se prend par pour Dieu ?  
Elle en tout cas, face à cette tâche, prend douloureusement conscience de ses propres limites.


End file.
